Ai No Namida
by XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX
Summary: Hearts are broken because they love so beautifully. AU SasuSaku. Life is fleeting, so enjoy it while you can.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my first sasusaku fanfic. I watched a movie about a month ago and it was amazing. Little bits are from the movie, but most of it isn't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thoughts'**

"_**Flashback"**_

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Weak rays of sunlight seeped through the thick, dark clouds and into a bedroom window. A handsome young man, with dark, ebony locks that framed the side of his face and spiked up in the back, laid asleep on the large, king sized bed. His eyes began to flutter as the light reached his pale face. His eyes finally opened to reveal mesmerizing onyx irises, but they seemed dull and gloomy. He continued to lie there for a while, in deep thought.<p>

'Today's the day' he thought sadly as he closed his eyes again and then proceeded to get up. His feet carried him to the bathroom, where he would get ready for the day ahead of him. After showering and brushing, he walked out and to his closet.

'I never did like wearing a suit, but…' he shook his head as he pulled out said attire and started getting dressed.

The raven haired man got into the driver seat of his car and backed out of his driveway. Once on the road, he head for his destination. The church came into his view. He parked in the parking lot and walked toward the back of the church, where the graves were located.

"Sasuke," a deep, male voice said.

The raven haired man, named Sasuke, turned around to see an older man also wearing a suit. He was a light brunette with deep, forest green eyes that were filled with sadness and loss. The man walked up to Sasuke and embraced him.

"I'm sorry," it was said so softly, but Sasuke could hear the sadness and pain in his voice. Sasuke own eyes became consumed with sadness, pain, loss, loneliness, and above all heart break. His arms moved from his sides to embrace the man as well.

"No, I'm sorry," he breathed out, much softer than the other man, "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

"There was nothing any of us could have done, but what you did do was enough."

The man pulled back from the hug and held Sasuke by his shoulders as Sasuke's arms fell back to his sides with his eyes downcast. The man could see by Sasuke's clenched fist that his words didn't do much.

"Sasuke," no reaction, "Thank you."

Sasuke looked at the man, his eyes now held confusion. The man gave a sad smile.

"You made my daughter so happy. I don't think she left with any regrets. Sakura was happy to the very end and it was all because of you," with those last words, the man let Sasuke go and walked past him.

Sasuke continued to stand there, deep in thought. Sakura was his high school sweetheart. They loved each other very much and did so much together. They were so happy together, but…now she's gone. Gone from his life. He missed her. He missed her so much. He shut his eyes tightly.

_"Sasuke!"_

Tears began to form at the corners of his tightly shut eyes.

_"Aishiteru."_

A tear fell and more followed after.

_"I wish I could stay."_

His teeth clenched.

_"I'm glad I met you."_

He inhaled sharply and quickly.

"_Aishiteru Sasuke."_

'Sakura.'

"_Thank you Sasuke."_

* * *

><p><strong>I've got nothing much to say 'cause I'm close to tearing up. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


	2. Chapter 2

A sleek, ebony car pulled into the driveway of Konoha High School. The driver stepped out, while grabbing his gray messenger bag, to reveal Uchiha Sasuke, the school's number one heartthrob. As he walked towards the entrance of the school, he could hear the squeals and giggles of fan girls around him.

'Tch, annoying,' was the first thing that came to his head.

He was nearing the doors of the school when he saw his group of friends. The group consisted of Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Tenten, Lee, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Juugo, Hozuki Suigetsu, and Karin. Well, maybe some of them he considered friends…okay just one. That one would be Uzumaki Naruto is his _best friend_, though he would never admit it, he would always call Sasuke a teme and he in return called him a dobe. He has bright blonde hair that spikes up and cobalt blue eyes. He gets on Sasuke nerves at times with his loud mouth. The rest of the people in the group, Sasuke either doesn't like, thinks the person is annoying, and or doesn't mind, but still rarely talks to. He dislikes Ino, due to the fact that she used to be a fan girl of his and constantly clung to him, but he still dislikes her now because she was a nonstop chatterbox, and Karin, who is a fan girl and the worst out of them all in Sasuke's opinion. She's worse than Ino. Not only did she cling to him, but she would always annoy him with her constant confessions of "love" and her annoying high pitched voice. She is mainly in the group because she wouldn't leave them, Sasuke, alone no matter what. Besides Ino and Karin, he finds Lee, Kiba, and Suigetsu quite annoying. The people that he doesn't mind are Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Juugo.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme over here!" Naruto called while flailing his arms around.

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke said back when he was within hearing range.

"I am not a dobe, teme!"

He ignored him and everyone else as he stood there, waiting for the bell to ring, but…

"Sasuke-kun!" A high pitched squeal rang through his ears and then he felt something grab onto his arm. He saw a red-head with equally red eyes and black rimmed glasses. Karin, of course.

"Sasuke-kun, I missed you! Did you miss me?" That was pretty much screamed into his ear and gave him a slight headache. What was there to miss? They had school yesterday as well.

"Get off," he growled while he glared and tore his arm away from her grasp, which caused her to pout and him to cringe in disgust in his mind.

"You should stop that, Karin. You're going to make everyone puke with that face," a voice teased. A male with pale blue, chin length hair and amethyst eyes was smirking, revealing his rather sharp teeth, behind Karin. Said girl's mood swung to anger.

"Shut up, sharkboy!" All she got was that same smirk. He just loved to make her angry, her reaction was amusing. Most of the group sighed. Those two fought constantly like a married couple. Sasuke's headache was slowly growing more painful.

"You should stop screeching so loud, you're attracting attention and blowing my ears out," all their heads turned towards the soft, but firm voice. Standing there was a girl with cherry blossom pink hair and dazzling emerald eyes, clutching her tan messenger bag with her left hand. It was Haruno Sakura, who was known as the school's biggest nerd and outcast.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted gleefully

"Ohayou, Sakura-san," Hinata said more quietly

"Ohayou, my beautiful blossom!" Lee said with much joy.

Sakura smiled softly and nodded at them. Her attention then shifted to Karin when she said…

"What was that, you pink haired freak?"

"You shouldn't be talking, my hair color isn't far from yours," Sakura said with a frown marred on her face, ignoring her question. Karin flushed red with anger and embarrassment. The others were snickering, smiling, or smirking.

'How dare this nerd embarrass me, especially in front of my Sasuke-kun!' Karin seethed in her mind. Meanwhile, Sakura was turning to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going, you forehead freak?!" Karin's shriek was ignored as Sakura continued walking, just then, Sasuke got up and went in the same direction as Sakura. Everyone starred with confusion, but got their answer when…

"Sasuke-kun, why are you following _her_?" Karin sputtered out in bewilderment. Sasuke didn't even turn his head to look at her as he answered.

"If you hadn't noticed, class is going to start," right after he said that, the first bell rang.

The first bell indicated that they had five more minutes to get to class. After they realized that, they all scrambled after Sasuke into the school, to their lockers, and to their first classes.

* * *

><p>Sasuke plopped down into a seat towards the back of his first class and propped his arms up on the desk with his fingers intertwined in front of his face as he hunched over a bit. There was still three more minutes before the bell. There were already many people in there; many were fan girls, much to his dismay. Sakura, was also in his homeroom, but at the front of the class, next to the window and was immersed in a thick looking novel. She was different from the rest of the female population in the school. She never once looked at him with a lovesick expression like all the others, excluding Hinata and Tenten. When they first met she didn't blush and look away when he glanced at her, instead she just smiled at him and went along with her business. She was a mystery to him, actually, she was a mystery to everyone. No one really knows her. Sakura didn't have any friends and it seemed like she wanted to keep it that way. Back in freshman year, Naruto and some others in their group tried to befriend her, but she would always say she was busy whenever they asked her to hang with them.<p>

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke broke his gaze on the rosette's back and shifted his eyes towards the annoying squeal. In his line of vision was a girl, no surprise there, with dark violet hair and hazel eyes. Watanabe Ami, another fan girl, great. As fast as he shifted his eyes to her, he shifted it back to the front of the room. He noticed that Sakura and, his other fangirls, were now staring at him and Ami thanks to said girl's loud squeal, the others in the class, whom were males who could care less, didn't bother to do anything.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" Ami shouted. He said nothing and closed his eyes to try and suppress the oncoming migraine. Just great, just when he got over his first this _thing _had to come and give him another.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She may have tried to sound seductive, but all it did was cause Sasuke's left eye to twitch and many fan girls to glare. As he was about to retort a harsh "no," Ami sat down in the seat next to him and all hell broke loose.

"Hey that's my seat!"

"Get away from him, you slut!"

"Get off, Sasuke-kun wouldn't want to sit next to a hoe like you!"

All these comments were being said at the same time and kept on going on one after another as Ami joined in with the yelling and screaming about who "their Sasuke-kun" should sit with. From the front of the room, Sakura could see how irritated Sasuke was getting with the volume and amount of noise. Can't blame him though, she and the rest of the class were getting annoyed with the girls. She watched as the girls continued to scream at each other and looked like they were about resort to more than just words. She saw movement at the corners of her eye. When she turned towards it, she saw Sasuke getting up, causing the chair to scrape against the floor. That sure got those air heads to shut up, but they were now staring at him, watching his every move. Sasuke moved past all the girls that crowded around his now old desk and went up to the front. Sakura watched him the whole way until he stopped next to her.

"Do you mind?" He asked as he gestured towards the seat next to her. There were collective gasps everywhere, but the loudest were the overly dramatic one from his fan girls. All eyes on them were practically bugging out of their sockets. _The Uchiha Sasuke _wanted to sit next to _Haruno Sakura_!

"No, go ahead," she said softly and with a warm smile. She felt sympathetic, she would probably do anything to get away from those rabid fan girls too. Sasuke gave her a nod in thanks and sat down to her right. It was still quiet in the room, you could probably hear a pin drop. Everyone was still in shock and tried to register what just happened before them. Many were startled when the final bell rang. Then they heard hurried footsteps and next the door slid open and emitted a loud slam as it slammed into the wall. A disheveled Naruto rushed in.

"I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE!" He yelled with his eyes closed and the upper half of his body bowed towards the _empty_ teacher's desk. He waited for the lecture to come, but only heard silence. His eyes opened and he straightened his posture. He stared with confusion written all over his face at the empty desk in front of him.

"Dobe, if you hadn't noticed, he's not here yet," Naruto turned on his heel to see his best friend and Sakura next to him, whom was giggling quietly. He finally processed what Sasuke had said and…

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN I RAN ALL THE WAY HERE FOR NOTHING?!"

"I thought you would have known by now that Kakashi is _always_ late," Sasuke was now smirking and his smirk only grew when he heard a small laugh next to him.

"Wait…THIS IS KAKASHI'S CLASS?!" Sakura's laughter grew louder after that. Just then, the door slid open again, only more quietly, and a man with silver white hair, that defied gravity, and a lazy obsidian eye came. The lower half of his face was covered with a mask, his other eye was behind the curtain of his bangs.

"Sorry that I'm late, but there was this-" he started with a smile but was cut off by Naruto's accusing voice.

"LIAR! YOU SHOULD JUST STOP MAKING THOSE STUPID EXCUSES" Kakashi waved him off, but then got on with class…sort of.

"Alright class, turn to page 73 and solve the following equations until page 78," his voice drawled out as he propped his legs on top of his desk while taking out his favorite orange book. Multiple groans were heard from most of the class. Sasuke and Sakura already started. They didn't mind it much, they're geniuses after all. On the other hand, to Sasuke's right, Naruto was running a hand through his hair in frustration as he stared down at the first problem.

"AHH, I DON'T GET THIS AT ALL!" He shouted out loud in frustration as he stood from his seat with both hands in his hair and eyes shut tightly. A piece a chalk hit him straight on the forehead.

"Itai!"

"Quiet down, Naruto, others are doing their work" Kakashi didn't even move his eyes from his "precious" book as he said that. Naruto sat back down with a huff and pout. Sakura laughed quietly behind her hand. Sasuke just muttered under his breath.

"Dobe."

* * *

><p><strong>XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke walked up the stairway to the roof of the school. He would have been sitting with Naruto and the others, but the loud mouths of the dobe and his fan girls were irritating him to no end. So here he was, on the stairway with no lunch because he was in too much of a hurry to get away from it all. He sighed as he opened the door to the vegetation filled roof. Many flowers and other plants were scattered around, some on the ground and some on shelves or the edge of the roof. There was also a wooden bench on the left side of the roof. Sasuke looked towards the bench and was surprised to see someone already there. Sakura was sitting there eating from her bento box.

Sasuke looked around for another place to sit, but there wasn't one. He sighed as he walked over to Sakura. She finally noticed him coming over when she raised her head and raised an eyebrow at him questionably. Sasuke just kept walking and then sat down next to her. He laid his head back and let out another sigh. He's been doing that a lot now lately hasn't he?

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be down there with your friends?" With a mischievous smile she continued. "And your fans?"

That last comment caused his left brow twitch, but Sakura saw it and laughed quietly.

"Hn. None of your concern," she shrugged and turned back to her bento. They sat there, enjoying the silence and the sweet fragrance of the many flowers around them, for a few minutes. But then Sasuke's stomach growled.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, who was now looking away from her with a blush threatening to bloom on his pale cheeks and a scowl.

"Didn't have lunch?" The way she said it made it sound like she was trying not to laugh. She was amused by this. His cheeks now had a tint of pink on them and his scowl grew.

"Didn't have time to," he snapped and turned to glare at her, but when he did in his line of vision was a piece of sushi. He looked past the raw seafood and raised a brow at Sakura.

"Aren't you hungry?" Sasuke's eyes followed the sushi as she waved it in the air with her chopsticks, tempting him. When he registered what she said his blush came back and he turned his head away again.

"I don't want it." His stomach sure didn't agree with him.

"Really now," she couldn't get the smile off her face. The way he reacted was amusing to her. And cute.

Sasuke faced her again and was about to retort another comment, but Sakura used that chance to shove the sushi into his mouth. His eye widened. Impulsively, he closed his mouth. He stared at her for a moment, surprised, as she laughed at him.

"Just eat it, wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself during class now would we?" He glared at her, she was teasing him, but he did as she said. The dobe, and some of the others, would never let it go if his hunger wanted to make itself known again. He chewed and swallowed, it was pretty good actually. Sakura then passed him an onigiri. They continued to eat Sakura's lunch and Sasuke would never admit it, but he enjoyed her presence, it was calming, relaxing…even nice. By the time they finished eating lunch was over.

"It was…nice eating with you Sasuke."

"Then why don't you ever accept when Naruto offers to eat with us? And I don't believe it's because you're busy," he asked as they walked side by side down the stairway from the roof. It's not that he really cared or anything, he was just curious. He looked at her, waiting for an answer, but instead he saw her expression sadden. Her eyes seemed to dull.

"I can't," her voice was soft and sad. Sasuke frowned at this.

"Why not?"

"It's…it's none of your concern," she opened the door and went ahead of him, not wanting to continue the conversation. Her voice was still soft, but it sounded broken. He stared at her retreating form. His curiosity has been peaked.

'What are you hiding?' was his last thought before he too went to his next class. Little did they know, a certain red head was there when they both came through the door. Said red head was seeing red at the moment and glaring in the direction the pink haired girl went in.

"That bitch!"

* * *

><p>"Tadaima," Sasuke muttered as he closed the door behind him and proceeded to take off his shoes.<p>

"Okairi, Sasuke-chan," A beautiful women with long silky raven hair and onyx eyes greeted him with a smile. Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's loving mother.

"Ka-san," he nodded towards her.

"How was your day?"

"Hn," She frowned at this.

"Sasu-chan," Her voice sounded more assertive.

"…It was fine" She smiled again and walked into the kitchen. Sasuke walked up the stairs to his room, deciding to get his homework over and done with before dinner. As he was working, he heard the front door open and close.

"Itachi-chan, Okairi!" Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, is a college student studying over in Kiri. They looked quite similar as well. The same ebony black hair and onyx eyes. He must be on break if he here in Konoha.

"Tadaima, Ka-san,"

"Sasuke-chan, Itachi-chan dinner is almost ready!" Mikoto's call was loud and clear, Sasuke stepped out of his room and proceeded down to the dining room. Once there, he saw his brother at the table already. Sasuke sat in the vacant seat next to him.

"Sasuke," Itachi greeted.

"Itachi," they sure are social, don't you think?

When Mikoto was finally done setting the table and everyone's meal out, the sound of the front door opening met their ears and in walked a man with a lighter shade of raven hair that reach the base of his neck. His eyes were also the same onyx as the rest of the family. As always, his expression was stern, but with a hint of exhaustion.

"Okairi," Mikoto greeted as Fugaku took off his white coat and sat across from Itachi. Following his action, Mikoto seated herself next to her husband and the family proceeded to eating dinner. It was silent until Mikoto decided to start a conversation.

"How are things at the hospital, Fugaku?" Said male glanced at her before looking back down at his meal.

"Everything is fine, but recently the daughter of one of my colleagues has stop responding to treatment," was his solemn response.

"Oh the poor dear, she could still have her whole life ahead of her. Isn't there anything you can do?" Fugaku sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." Just like that, the rest of dinner went on in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Things were going like they always did in Sasuke's life. He wakes up, he goes to school, gets annoyed by his fan girls and the dobe, then he goes home, and the cycle just keeps on repeating. But there have been some changes in his daily routine. Like Sakura. Ever since that day on the roof, he's been going up there every day for peace, quiet, and sharing lunch with Sakura. Her presence was calming in a way and Sasuke found himself spending more time with her. It's not just on the roof anymore. In the classes they have together they would sit with each other, no talking, just sitting quietly, but that's the way they both preferred it. Though, this didn't sit well with many people, mainly the female population. Seeing the ever so popular Uchiha spending time with the school nerd was flabbergasting to say the least.

During the time they spent together, Sasuke began to notice a few things. It seemed that with each passing few weeks or so, Sakura was eating less and less. At first he didn't think much of it, but when she could barely finish half of her share of her bento, he started feeling suspicious and maybe a tad bit worried. The first time he asked her about it, she just brushed it off and said she wasn't hungry and he just let it go, but after a while it started sounding less believable every time she said it.

"For the last time, Sasuke, it's nothing you should worry about," slightly narrowed eyes stared at her in frustration, her expression was no different.

"This isn't nothing, Sakura. You're barely eating." Sakura turned away and started exiting the roof while muttering…

"I'm fine," Sasuke almost snorted at that, almost, and descended the stairs in pursuit.

"I'm not an idiot Sakura."

"I never said you were. All I'm saying is that there's nothing wrong and you should stop questioning me about it. What I do is none of your business," and with that she walked off to her next class. She knew it wasn't over though, Sasuke was a stubborn man and most likely wasn't going to let it go, but he's not the only one that can be stubborn. It would be better for her to avoid him for a day or two but that was nearly impossible considering they have most of the same classes together. Sakura sighed as she neared the classroom. She reached her hand up to her head, feeling tired and a mild headache.

Sakura slumped down in her seat and stared out the window at nothing in particular. It would have been soothing, had she not felt someone resting a hand on her desk. Thinking it was Sasuke, she faced forward, wanting to tell him to just leave her alone, but the words never had a chance to come out. A hand made contact with her face, tossing it to the side. The loud sound resonated throughout the classroom, silencing everyone and causing heads to turn. Time seems to have frozen and that is exactly what Sasuke noticed when he walked in. Seeing all heads circling around a certain spot, his eyes followed, only for them to slightly widen in surprise and confusion.

There sat Sakura with shock written all over her face. Her eyes were dilated and her mouth hung open slightly, but the most noticeable thing was the steadily reddening mark on her left cheek. Sasuke's eyes trailed over to the hand that was still stretched out towards Sakura. He followed the hand up until he saw the culprits face. Karin and from the looks of it she was pretty pissed. She didn't seem to notice the many observers around the two girls.

"Who do you think you are?" Karin hissed and Sakura snapped out of her state of shock. A deadly glare marred her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she said through gritted teeth. She had every right to be furious. This girl just comes out of nowhere and slaps her. Then she demands for answers when she didn't even know what she did wrong. There had better be a damn good reason for this or there would be hell to pay for.

"Don't act dumb with me! You know very well what I'm talking about."

"Care to enlighten me then 'cause I sure as hell don't." Her fists were starting to clench. This wasn't making her headache any better either.

"Are you that dumb? What do you think you're doing, hogging Sasuke-kun all to yourself? What did you do to him to make him hang out with you? Are you throwing yourself at him like the whore you are? Well stay away from him he's _mine_! He would never want to be with a geek like you anyway, he's way out of your league." Emerald irises narrowed further and dangerously darkened at Karin's accusations.

"And what makes you think you are? Whether he hangs out with me or not is his choice not mine and don't go calling me the whore when you're the one who clings to him like a bloodthirsty leech. He doesn't belong to anyone, quit talking about him like he's a piece of meat. He's human, not a prize and if he wishes to hang around me then so be it, you don't control him." Her voice was dangerously calm, but her tone was deadly. Sakura could feel her blood boiling and was close to snapping if this girl didn't leave. She didn't have the energy to deal with this at the moment.

"Why you-"

"Karin, that's enough." Just as Karin was about to attack, Sasuke's voice broke through the air. Now all heads turned to the Uchiha walking up to the girls. Karin quickly composed herself and started to whine to him.

"Sasuke-kun, she started it! I was ju-"

"Leave, you don't even belong in this class." He didn't even look at her as he passed and continued towards Sakura, whose hands were still clenched tightly until her knuckles turned an ivory white. It wasn't until Sasuke grabbed her wrist that she unclenched them out of surprise.

"But Sasuke-k-, where are you going?" Karin shouted as she watched Sasuke pulling Sakura along with him.

"Nowhere that concerns you, now leave." Sasuke slid the door shut behind him with Sakura in tow. It was silent in the room once again.

Everyone faced Karin as she screamed in anger and stalked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>XxUchihaCherryBlos<strong>**somxX**


	5. Chapter 5

After the whole ordeal with Karin, Sasuke took Sakura to the nurse's room. Unfortunately, she wasn't there. Sasuke sat her down on one of the beds, and then proceeded to the fridge near the sink. While he was shuffling through its contents, Sakura watched his movements.

"You don't have to do this Sasuke. It was only a slap."

"Hn," and he went on with his business.

"You're going to be late for class."

"Hn."

Sakura gave a sigh of resignation and let her eyelids flutter shut. She was feeling hot and exhausted. The cold hard surface that met her cheek made her flinch. Sasuke was standing in front of her, ice pack in hand. She reached her hand up to hold it against her cheek. Their fingers brushed lightly as her hand took his place. She knew the shiver that went down her spine had nothing to do with the ice, which felt quite nice against her burning skin. Her heart leapt when the cool flesh of Sasuke's hand met her forehead.

"You're burning up. You should go home," blunt as always, but he did have a point.

"I'll do that, now get to class. You're late enough as it is."

"Hn," and then he was gone. Sakura listened as his footsteps faded down the hall. She sat there in silence for a few moments, and then lifted her hand to clench over the area over her heart. A look of longing and despair crossed her face.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke came to school the next day he didn't see her pink head anywhere. Figuring that she was home sick, he sat at their usual spot. He never noticed until now how strange it was to be here without her. It felt so gloomy and lonely. Sakura's absence seemed to have sucked the life out of it. Giving one more glance at the roof, he descended the stairs to search for Naruto.<p>

Sakura didn't show up again the next day or when the weekend ended. Sasuke was officially worried. Her fever couldn't have been that bad could it? He had contemplated visiting her, that is, if only he could swallow his damn pride and if knew where she lived.

"Sasuke." Hearing his name he lifted his head, meeting the lazy eye of Kakashi. Sasuke raised a brow in question.

"I have a favor to ask. I'm not sure if you're aware of it, but Sakura has been absent-" oh he has been all too aware of it "-for quite some time. I was wondering if you could deliver her missed work?"

"Where?" At least it gave him an excuse to check on her.

"Come to my desk. I'll give you the address."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was surprised to find out that Sakura lived a ten minute drive away from him. Sakura lived in a traditional Japanese home. Complete with shoji doors, large roofs and eaves, and most likely, he suspected, a Japanese garden. He could hear the sound of flowing water and bamboo smacking against a rock as it reached its full capacity.<p>

Sasuke rang the doorbell and waited patiently. He heard a muffled bark through the door. When the door slid open, he was greeted by familiar verdant eyes. He blinked, then examined the person in front of him. Not Sakura, seeing as the hair was the wrong color and the person was male. Beside him was a large white and pale orange Akita with its tongue lolling as it panted excitedly. It looked like it was ready to jump him.

"Hello, can I help you?" Taking his eyes away from the dog, Sasuke focused his attention on the man he presumed was Sakura's father.

"I'm Sakura's classmate. I was asked to deliver her missed work."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll appreciate it. Thank you..."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha? You must be Fugaku's boy. It's nice to finally meet you. I had no idea you were friends with my daughter."

"You know my father?" He was a bit surprised. His father isn't exactly the most social person in the world.

"Of course, we work together often. Anyway, I'm probably taking up your time. Sakura's in the garden, Hachi will take you there, won't you boy?" The last was directed to the dog, who immediately reacted to his name, tail wagging madly. The dog, Hachi, came up to him and tugged on his shirt, urging him to follow. He quickly shed his footwear and then followed the dog to a hallway that was open on one side, wooden beams connected to the roof to stabilize it. He felt like he was in ancient Japan, back in the Edo period or Meiji era, somewhere less modern. The garden was right outside and when he saw Sakura his worry eased down a bit. She was sitting with her legs tucked under her in a pure white sleeping yukata. Her haired billowed slowly in the gentle breeze. Her back was turned to him and she was focused on something in her lap. In this serene and beautiful garden she looked so fragile, like she could break at any moment. Hachi's bark brought him out of his daze and got Sakura's attention. She was quite surprised to see him.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Gently she placed whatever was on her lap onto the ground. The thing moved. He could now see that it was a snow white rabbit with gleaming black eyes. It hopped daintily behind Sakura as she walked. Hachi pulled on his shirt towards them. Sasuke jumped onto the soft grass, while Hachi sprinted to the girl. The dog stopped before her and shook its rear playfully. Soft laughter met his ears as she knelt down in front of it. He watched them interact until he felt something clawing his pants leg. The little white fur ball was on its hind legs sniffing him.

"I see girls aren't the only ones you attract," his head snapped up at that with a harmless glare.

"Hn, I have your school work." He pulled out a manilla folder. She stood up and took it gratefully.

"Thank you, sorry for the inconvenience," to Sasuke it wasn't inconvenient, but god forbid he tell her he was worried. Still is a bit worried.

"How are you...feeling?" He said awkwardly. The smile on her face contradicted the flash of sorrow in her eyes. Though he was curious as to what that sadness meant, he was not one to pry unless necessary.

"I've been better. Have you been eating at school?"

"Hn." No. He had been going to the rooftop every day, expecting to see her sitting on the bench, nibbling on an onigiri, only for her to be absent again.

"That's not an answer."

"Hn." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Would you like some tea or something to eat?" He shook his head.

"I should get going..." He stood rooted to his spot, his stance a bit hesitant, "Will you be there?" At school? On the roof? With me? Sakura smiled knowingly.

"Any requests?"

"...Tomatoes."

"I should've known, why did I even bother?"

"Hn." Instead of getting annoyed this time, she laughed.

"Tomatoes it is then."

"...Tamagoyaki."

"Hmm?"

"I want some tamagoyaki as well," he refused to look at her but he didn't need to to know that she was smiling fondly at him.

"Okay. Come on, I'll see you out. Tsurara, stay here," the rabbit tilted its head and twitched its ears at her before settling down to clean its face. Her little paws rubbed over her head as her nose twitched adorably. Sasuke and Sakura went back in the direction he came it with Hachi in tow. As he was slipping his shoes back on, Sakura thanked him again, which he shrugged off.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she said as he straightened up. He nodded in response and left. She stood there, even after the door shut, just staring.

"Sakura." Her father had come up behind her while she was lost in thought.

"Is he-"

"Yes he is. Papa...I don't know what to do anymore." The quiver in her voice broke his heart. He brought his precious girl into his arms.

"Be happy Sakura. That's all I want for you. You deserve that much."

"But-"

"Don't think of the consequences. I want you to be selfish for once and think of your own happiness."

"Papa, I don't want to hurt any more people than I already am." Her hot tears were flowing rapidly down her cheeks. She buried her face into her father's warmth.

"I know, but all I care about is how much you're hurting inside. You don't have to be strong for others. You don't have to be alone either Sakura."

"Papa..." The force of her tears drowned everything out. She clung tightly to him, "I'm scared."

"I'm scared too, honey. It's okay." Even as he said it, he could feel his own tears on the verge of falling.

"Please let her be happy." He prayed.

* * *

><p><strong>XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Things were falling back into place, for Sasuke at least. Sakura returned to school and they fell back into routine. Everything was normal again until one day...

"Sasu-chan, you're father left these files. Can you deliver them to him?" Not like he could refuse either way, plus he had nothing better to do at the moment. He took the files from his mother and she thanked him before going off to do chores and whatnot.

The drive to the hospital was uneventful. Fortunately, when Sasuke came through the doors, he found his father in the lobby, but he wasn't alone. He was talking with Sakura. Curiosity hit him like a ton of bricks. He moved a little closer, but any closer they were bound to notice him. He still couldn't hear them so he tried reading their expressions. From what he can tell it was a grim conversation. Deciding he had no reason to meddle or hide, he strode over to them. He couldn't help but hear the end of their talk.

"Just be careful and don't strain yourself."

"I know and thank you Uchiha-sensei," when she turned to leave, she almost bowled into Sasuke. He was clearly surprised to see him as he was to see her. He thought he saw a glimmer of fear in her eyes too.

"Sasuke what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Facing his father, he held out the files.

"You left these, Ka-san wanted me to bring them." Fugaku took them with an appreciative nod.

"I'll be leaving now, thanks again Uchiha-sensei." Sakura retreated as quickly and politely as possible. Sasuke watched her suspiciously.

"I presume you're friends with Sakura. She is in your year I believe. Do me a favor Sasuke, watch out for her," that was a surprising request. What did Sakura mean to his father to have him worry over her? And why would she need to be looked after?

"There's something you both aren't telling me. What's wrong with Sakura?" Narrowing his eyes at Fugaku he tried to fit everything together.

"You know better Sasuke, I can't divulge confidential information on my patients. Only she has the right to say anything, but I'm warning you Sasuke, don't prod her about it. I have work to finish, I'll see you at home." His father walked away and Sasuke left more curious and frustrated than he wanted to be. No matter what his father said, he was going to find out. Being left out of the loop didn't sit well with him.

* * *

><p>"Why were you at the hospital?" Sasuke asked, seated on the rooftop bench with the source of his frustration. Sakura didn't look at him once today and he knew she was hiding something.<p>

"I was visiting someone." He knew she was lying through her teeth from the way she wouldn't make eye contact and gripped her chopsticks tightly.

"That's bullshit." She sighed tiredly.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"What are you hiding from me? Tell me the truth."

"I don't have to tell you everything Sasuke. It has nothing to do with you! Why do you care so much anyway?" She was getting mad now, but he was pissed too.

"That's exactly why. Because I care! I care more than I want to." That shut her up. Good. He wasn't done yet.

"I like you Sakura. A lot. I'm sick of that sad look in your eyes and not knowing why it's there. Just tell me what's wrong!" He never felt this emotionally raw before and he hated her for making him feel this way. He almost regretted yelling at her when he saw the tears in her eyes, but he had to know. But shit, he didn't want her to cry.

"Oh god this can't be happening. You can't like me Sasuke, you can't," it insulted him a bit that the first girl he wanted didn't want him to like her, but her overflowing tears made a sense of apprehension wash over him. She brought her hands up to wipe them away only to have more replace them. They wouldn't stop.

"I can't control what I feel. Why are you pushing me away? I want to help you." He tried to grab her hands, but she moved away, standing up and sending food everywhere.

"No! You can't help me Sasuke, no one can. Just stay away! You'll only get hurt in the end," she kept choking on the lump in her throat. She didn't want it to be like this, but she didn't want to be the one to hurt him in the end. It's better this way. When Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, she fought against him.

"You think you're not hurting me now? I can't stop thinking about you Sakura."

"Stop!" She was so close to giving in, her emotions were suffocating her.

"If you don't want to be with me then just say it, but just tell what's wrong!"

"It's not that!" She stopped struggling. Her fists were clenched in his shirt, tears soaking into it. He still wouldn't let go.

"Then why are you fighting me? Why are you keeping yourself from being happy? Not just with me. You could have friends Sakura, but you purposely choose not to."

"I want that. I want to be happy with you!"

"Then what's holding you back? Tell me Sakura," he was getting desperate, but he didn't care right now. He just wanted her to talk to him. He just wanted her to stop crying and be happy. She pulled back a little to lift her head and finally look him in the eye. Her voice came out in a soft, broken whisper.

"I'm dying Sasuke."

He thought he didn't hear her right at first. Dread started to settle in him and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He held her by her shoulders.

"What the hell are you saying?" She could see the fear in his eyes and looked away.

"Exactly what I said Sasuke. I'm dying and there's no way to save me."

"Why?"

"Leukemia."

"What about treatment?" She shook her head.

"I've stopped responding." God, she was the patient his father was talking about. Why didn't he realize this before? She was slowly fading away right before his eyes and he didn't notice it. He pulled her back into him, not wanting to let go and afraid she would just disappear. He clenched his eyes shut and rested his forehead on her hair. She let him hold her, for his comfort and her own.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." His hold tightened.

"What the hell could you be sorry for?" Why did it have to be her?

"For making you feel this pain."

"No!"

"I should've stayed away."

"Stop it Sakura! It's too late to change that now. I still want to be with you."

"It'll only hurt you more."

"I don't care! I want to make you happy. You deserve to be happy." He pulled back to look at her as the tears started to flow again.

"Sasuke..." She choked on her sobs and brought her arms up to his back to embrace him more. He held her closer, using one hand to uselessly brush her tears away.

"I'm here Sakura."

"Thank you." She couldn't be any happier than she was right now.

* * *

><p><strong>If Sasuke seems off, I couldn't really help it.<strong>

**In truth he's actually a really emotional person.**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


	7. Chapter 7

Since the bench area had food all over it, they sat against the wall next to the door. Their sides touched as they leaned on each other. His hand held on to hers.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"You knew what was going to happen. Why didn't you stay away in the beginning?"

"It was hard to." She whispered eyes closed. Sasuke looked down at her head perching on his shoulder.

"Why?" She didn't answer right away, but he waited patiently.

"Because it's you Sasuke. Had it been anyone else, it would have been easier to walk away."

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him and squeezed his hand. A smile graced her face.

"When you told me you liked me, I was actually very happy under all the angst. This may seem weird, but I've honestly liked you, maybe even loved you, for years." That did surprise him. They've been in the same school since preschool, but they've never really talked to each, at least according to his memory.

"When did it start?" A pretty blush came to her face.

"It's a little embarrassing to admit. Would you believe me if I told you we were eight?"

"That long?" He be lying if he told her he completely believed her. But then again, the fact she has liked him for nearly a decade stroked his ego. If it had been before he gotten to know Sakura, he probably would have labeled her a fan girl.

"That long."

"What did I do?" He must have done something to catch her attention. At his question, her smile grew.

"Something I'll never forget. You saved me that day Sasuke." At his confused expression she began to elaborate.

"I remember everything from that day. It was summer and I wanted to go to the park and pick flowers by the lake. It wasn't the best idea though. Three girls from school saw me there. Based on appearance, I was probably the oddest kid in school and they teased me for it. They got rough sometimes and that was one of the days they did. But before they could do much damage, you came out of nowhere and told them off. You were popular even then so they left immediately. Your brother called for you before I could say anything to you. I wanted to thank you and figured I could wait for school to start again in three weeks to do that. But before that I fell sick again. By the time I got back I thought you probably would have forgotten already." She felt her hand being lifted to his lips. They lingered on the back of her hand for a few seconds.

"I have a vague memory of that, but I didn't know that girl was you."

"You couldn't have, they only did because they've seen me more than you. Not long before that, I had a chemo and lost all my hair."

"I do remember the person wearing a cap."

"I thought you were my guardian angel that day. Those girls never bothered me again after that. I was still coming to terms with my sickness at that time. Who knows what would have happened had I had to deal with bullying on top of it. I've liked you ever since and now I'm here, with you by my side. It almost feels like a dream."

"This could've been us sooner." If they had happened sooner, they would have had more time together. She wouldn't have been alone for so long.

"It's a miracle that I even lasted this long. Now is better than never Sasuke."

"I know." He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. A peaceful silence enveloped them until the bell rang. Even as they went to class, their hands clung tightly to each other. Students stopped and stared, whispers followed in their wake, but they just kept going.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were holding hands!"<p>

"No way, are they dating? When did they even get together?"

"Why would he date her? There's got to be a mistake."

"'Fraid not, I was in Haruno's last class and I saw Uchiha walking her to it. They were still holding hands."

Gossip sure travels fast. Within the hour everyone knew. By the end of school people were still talking about it. Naruto isn't one to believe in rumors so he decided to find Sasuke and ask him directly. He knew he and Sakura hung out during school sometimes, but he never expected them to grow closer. Truth be told, he was a little jealous of Sakura. Sasuke was starting to spend more time with Sakura than his other friends, him included. Except for those few days weeks ago, but Sakura was also absent at that time. It irked him that they were second best to Sakura now when they were his friends first. Well technically only he was his friend first, Sasuke just tolerates the others because they're his "friends" by default. Some of said friends, mainly Karin, Ino, Kiba and Suigetsu, want the truth too so they came with him. The rest could care less about Sasuke's business, it's his business, and went home.

"Hey teme!" He spotted Sasuke just as he reached his car.

"What dobe?"

"At least look at me when I'm talking to you." Sasuke gave him a glance before unlocking his car and throwing his bag on the passenger seat. He slammed the door shut and faced them.

"Is it true? You banging Haruno?" Kiba asked crudely.

"What?" Sasuke growled.

"Well you have to be getting something if your with her. Is she good?" Sasuke snapped. His fist smashed into Kiba's raunchy grin and he felt great satisfaction from watching him topple over.

"Sasuke! What the hell man?" Naruto grabbed his wrist, but Sasuke yanked himself free, glaring down at the mutt. His expression like a raging tiger ready to pounce.

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Holy shit, you actually like her? I thought it was some bet to get in her pants." Suigetsu was surprised this ice cube could feel anything for anyone.

"There is no bet. It's real." He climbed into his car before they could rile him up anymore. His restraint was at its limit.

"Sasuke wait!" He didn't waste another minute there. He sped out of the parking lot and didn't look back.

"Geez, he didn't have to hit me." Kiba finally picked himself up, rubbing his throbbing jaw.

"Just tells you how serious he is about that girl." Suigetsu wondered how things would play out from here on out. At least something interesting was finally happening around here.

"I can't believe this! What does he see in her anyway?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with you on this Karin. He could've picked anyone, but he chose Sakura of all people." Ino let out a huff of distaste. She'd given up on Sasuke because she figured he'd never be interested in anyone. Since no one else could have him either she gave up. Until today. Instead of someone within his league he's with someone way out of it.

"Your just pissed he actually likes someone."

"So what if I am?" She practically hissed at him. Kiba put his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, kitty calm down! What's so great about Sasuke anyway?" Girls are crazy he concluded. Especially the obsessive ones. He liked things better with no strings attached.

* * *

><p>Mikoto knew something was wrong the minute Sasuke came home. He slammed the door shut and didn't respond to her when he welcomed him home. She worried as she listened to his footsteps stomp upstairs and another door slam. She decided she would leave him be, at least until she finished the laundry. She was surprised to catch him at the front door, preparing to leave.<p>

"Sasu-chan? Where are you going?" Her son looked over his shoulder at her.

"I'm going out for a few hours."

"Are you okay? Did something happen at school?" He looked away from her.

"It's nothing Ka-san." She didn't believe him one bit.

"Did you have a fight with your friends?"

"...Yes."

"Oh...don't do anything dangerous Sasuke." She hoped he wasn't going to do something stupid to cool off.

"Don't worry Ka-san, I'm just going to see someone," he wanted to leave that last part out, but if he didn't, she would worry herself too much. It's not like she knew who he was seeing.

"See someone? Is it a girl?! Did you get a girlfriend Sasu-chan?!" She perked up so fast, she scared him a little. So much for that last thought. How the hell did she come to that? From his silence Mikoto came to her own conclusion.

"You did! What's her name? What's she like? When did this happen?" She fired one question after another, not giving him a chance to say anything. Not that he was going to say anything in the first place. Sasuke escaped out the door quickly. He was already in the car by the time she came out the door.

"Sasuke-chan!" She pouted, following the car with her eyes until it was out of sight. She smiled not even a second later. Her little boy finally has a girlfriend and he was going to tell her everything whether he wanted to or not. She resumed her housekeeping, excitedly anticipating her son's return.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how long someone can survive leukemia,<strong>

**but for the sake of the story, I'm going with a long time.**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


	8. Chapter 8

Hachi's excited barking started the second he rang the doorbell. He used every second to calm down enough so that Sakura wouldn't notice anything wrong. No point in making her worry. The clicking of the door brought his attention back. Sakura answered the door with a guilty expression, which made him worry.

"What's wrong?" He stepped closer and held her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She wouldn't look him in the eye and he had no idea why she was apologizing. Lifting her chin, he looked into her guilt filled irises.

"For what?"

"After you took me to my car, I saw you fighting with your friends. It was about me wasn't it?" Crap, so much for leaving her in the dark.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does Sasuke. They're your friends! I don't want you to lose them because of me."

"I don't care what they think of us. I choose to be with you."

"They'll be there for you longer than I can Sasuke."

"Stop that! Just don't think about it!" She gave him a sardonic grin.

"It's hard to Sasuke, and it's true, any day could be my last." Of course it would be hard. Anyone with death hanging over their head would constantly think about it. Not knowing when it might happen and knowing it could happen soon made it worst. And again he thought why did it have to be Sakura of all people. Sakura with her gentle nature and loving heart. There were so many people out there that deserved it a lot more than her. Sasuke pulled her closer, thinking how unfair this situation was.

"I know," and he hated it.

* * *

><p>"What's your favorite color?" Sakura leant into his chest, back facing him, taking in the little sunlight breaching the clouds. The plants in the garden have nearly withered to nothing. Winter would be upon them soon.<p>

"...Blue, like the sky," she use to spend hours staring out her window whenever she was bedridden. Looking at the birds fly freely and wondering when she would be free to go outside like any other kid. It was a hell of a lot more entertaining than staring at boring, confining walls.

"What's yours?" He felt his arms tightened around her.

"...Green, like your eyes." It was the first thing that came to mind. He never really thought about it before. He felt rather than heard her laugh. Her head turned to look at him with a smile and blush upon her face.

"Well aren't you a charmer, I never expected to hear something like that from you," she teased lightly, but his words made her feel warm and fuzzy. He ignored her jab and instead pushed his nose lightly into her cheek, eyes closed in contentment. A smile tugged at his lips when she giggled and brought a hand up to his cheek. She shifted her position until her side rested against his front. She stroked the corner of his mouth until a small smile softened his expression.

Their noses brushed lightly. The affectionate intimacy made their hearts beat faster and warmth settled within them. It felt so natural and right.

"Sasuke..." his lips descended on hers, shyly brushing. Light shivers ran over their bodies. It was slow and innocent, but full of unspoken feelings. They pulled back just as slowly, eyes half lidded, her hand in his. He felt the shiver run through her.

"Cold?" He whispered, pulling her into his warmth.

"No." She didn't pull away, just relaxed against him, head resting over his heart, listening to his just as rapid heartbeats.

* * *

><p>When Sakura's father came home he found them in the same spot. In the garden holding onto each other, lost in their own world. Hachi noticed him first, his barking brought them back to reality. They stood immediately, maybe a bit embarrassed at being caught.<p>

"Papa I-"

"You don't have to say anything Sakura. I'm glad your not alone anymore. I assume you told him."

"Yes and he's staying."

"Then that's all that matter." All that matters is her happiness. Sakura smiled radiantly and hugged him.

"You must be hungry. I'll go make dinner." She ran past him, leaving the two men alone in silence. Sasuke looked awkwardly at the wall. Just because her father says he okay with it doesn't mean he's really okay with it. He could have just said that to make Sakura happy. Sasuke wondered if he was going to give him the my-little-girl talk and threaten him. A sigh left the older man.

"Take care of her Sasuke." At that moment he looked older than he actually was. His posture was tired and defeated, but Sasuke could hardly blame him. This is a man that's going to lose his only daughter. He's a doctor yet he can't do anything to help her. The irony of it all was suffocating.

"I will."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" It was tempting, really tempting. It would give him a reason to avoid his mother, but then she would ask where he was. That would just bring him back to the girlfriend interrogation so he politely declined. After excusing himself he went to search for Sakura. The scent of food made it easy enough.

"Sakura." Her head whipped in his direction.

"I'm leaving now."

"Okay. I'll walk you out." She twisted the knob to low before taking his hand. At the door she waited for him to put his shoes on.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said when he straightened.

"I'll come pick you up."

"...Okay." Her eyes softened. She would take every second she had with him. He leaned in for a quick peck and then he was out the door. In his car he could see her standing at the door, waving at him. He pulled out and reluctantly went home.

Sasuke slowly opened his front door, hoping like hell his mother would leave him alone. Hopefully he can make his way into his room without even seeing her. Maybe by the time he sees her at dinner she will have forgotten about it.

"Sasuke-chan! Finally! Get in here this instant!"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy birthday to Sakura!<strong>

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto watched from afar as Sasuke and Sakura came out of Sasuke's car. It was still weird seeing them together, holding hands and all the other couple stuff he never thought he would see Sasuke ever doing. But, he soon realized, Sasuke changed. In a good way too. He seemed happier and Naruto could actually see how Sasuke was feeling. He rarely sees that blank mask Sasuke always puts on around others now. And it was all because of Sakura. He's always with her now. Even after school, which he found out through Sasuke's mother when he went over to find him. She told him Sasuke was with a girl that he wouldn't tell her much about. She whined to Naruto to give her some details, but he barely knew what was going on either.

The thing that bothered Naruto the most was why Sasuke completely pulled away from them. Just 'cause he has a girlfriend now doesn't mean he had to spend every waking minute with her. Hell, he could've brought Sakura with him and they could all hang out. Sure there was some tension between Sasuke and the others over what happened a week ago, but they could get over it. Unless Sasuke took the whole thing to heart, which he now believed he did. What guy wanted other guys talking about their girl? But it could also be Sakura that didn't want to be around them. She never did in the past. She always kept to herself and never attempted to make friends even when someone tried to befriend her.

So what changed? Why did she let Sasuke in when she did everything she could to shut people out? And if she let Sasuke of all people in, then why not them? Naruto may be a little slow, but he wasn't that stupid. He knew there had to be a reason why those two are blocking everyone else out. Sakura isn't the kind of person that would deliberately hurt others. He doubted it was because she didn't like them. And Sasuke may be an asshole at times, but he's a good person at heart.

With determination blazing in his eyes he swore he was going to get to the bottom of this. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that he was the only one in the parking lot until the bell rang.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

><p>It was getting too cold to eat outside like they usually did. More importantly, Sakura was prone to chills and Sasuke wasn't risking her health on anything. He didn't want to deal with the prying eyes of his friends, especially Naruto's. And Sakura didn't want to cause any more problems between them so instead of the cafeteria they ate near to the door leading to the roof.<p>

"Any better?" Her hands were encased in his. He rubbed and stroked her soft skin, trying to generate heat back into them.

"A little," she replied, but a little wasn't good enough for him. He could still see her frame shivering.

"Come here Sakura," he spoke softly, concern clear in his tone. Pulling her unresisting body into him, his arms circled her. With her side to his chest, she snuggled deeper into his warmth.

"You should've stayed home." She shook her head.

"I want to be here with you." He pulled her closer.

"I don't want you risking your health."

"Sorry." His hand sifted through her hair, bringing her head closer to his neck.

"Don't apologize." _Because I want to be with you every day too._

Sakura didn't get much better throughout the rest of her classes. At least in the ones he had with her. Sasuke was relieved when the last bell rang. He could finally take her home to rest. He practically ran out of the classroom, swerving around people in a rush to get to Sakura's class. He stopped abruptly when he noticed a crowd blocking the entrance. Over their heads, he could see Sakura with some girls. More like trapped in a circle of girls. The ringleader seems to be the one in front of her and she didn't look particularly friendly. Sakura must've said something to piss her off because her hands suddenly shot out, fisting the front of Sakura's shirt and pushing her back. Sakura reached behind her to prevent herself from falling over the desk. At this point, Sasuke had enough and pushed his way in none too gently.

"Get away from her!" He pulled Sakura from her grasp, shielding her in his arms. They were surprised to see him and most of them wouldn't even look him in the eye. Most but not all. Their ringleader met his glare.

"Why are you defending her? She's a nobody! You can't seriously be attracted to that!" She spat that last word out like venom. Sasuke responded just as viciously in return.

"_She's_ my girlfriend and you're _nobody_ to me." Which was true, he had no idea who he was even talking to right now. She took a step back like he had slapped her. Once the initial shock wore off he directed her glare at Sakura.

"I'll bet you guilted him into this phony relationship." He felt rather than saw Sakura flinch at her words.

"You did didn't you? What did you say to him huh? Spit it out!" Looks like he wasn't the only one to notice. She started to come closer.

"Enough, you don't know anything! Let's go Sakura," with that he guided her out without a backwards glance.

The ride to Sakura's house was quiet like always, but it wasn't the comfortable silence they usually had. Sasuke cut the engine when try reached her driveway. He could guess what was bothering her, but what unsettled him was the fact that she believed it. He took her hand to get her attention.

"You didn't guilt me into anything Sakura," he reassured her when he saw her eyes. Her expression dropped a little more.

"Sometimes it feels like I did." She wove their fingers together, afraid she might lose him.

"I'm here because I want to be. Don't ever doubt that." She gave him a slow nod and brought his hand closer to her. He let go to cup her cheek. Both her hands held onto his much larger one, one just below his wrist, the other behind his. His thumb stroked soothingly on her skin.

"You should get some rest. Stay home if you don't feel well tomorrow."

"I will," satisfied, he brought her hand towards him, brushing his lips against her knuckles. She finally graced him with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." She gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving.

Sakura didn't get better overnight. Her father let him in to see her this morning. He sat by her futon as they talked for a bit. He later left with a promise to come back after school.

Now, Sasuke sat in their spot alone. This was the first time without Sakura since the last time she was absent. But at that time he was still around Naruto and the others. Of course he wasn't going anywhere near them now. He snorted to himself. Especially if they continue to bash his relationship with Sakura. With that thought in mind he leant back against the wall, maybe he could squeeze a nap in before class.

"Sasuke," his eyes snapped open. Naruto stood before him. What the hell did he want?

"Can we talk?"

* * *

><p><strong>There's a poll on my profile with future story ideas.<strong>

**I want you guys to tell me which one you'd prefer.**

**I'll be writing that story after I finish one of my other stories.**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


	10. Chapter 10

**READ: The site won't let me put lines through the text so bold will mean there's a line through it.**

* * *

><p>Naruto took Sasuke visibly flinching as a bad sign, but he was determined to push until he got answers.<p>

"What do you want Naruto?" It was Naruto's turn to flinch now, Sasuke rarely used his name. He actually missed being called a dobe.

"I just want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." He stood up, ready to leave.

"Well I have plenty to talk about. Let's start with why you're avoiding us."

"Naruto-"

"I think I at least deserve to know why you don't want to be around me. And having a girlfriend isn't a good excuse, unless she really is making you avoid us."

"You don't know anything," Sasuke growled.

"Maybe I would if you just tell me!" There was nothing Naruto could do that would make him spill Sakura's secret. He had no right to tell anyone and Sakura wouldn't want them to know. She certainly wouldn't want their pity.

"It's complicated," and with that he walked away.

"Sasuke!" Fortunately for Sasuke the bell ended their conversation.

"I'm not done with this," Naruto called after him.

"But I am."

* * *

><p>Sakura's father was just leaving when Sasuke arrived. He was called in for immediate surgery after a massive car pileup on the highway.<p>

"I'm glad you're here. She's feeling better, but I don't want to leave her alone yet."

"Is she still sleeping?"

"No, but she's still in her room. I'll be back as soon as I can," he was out the door and gone before Sasuke even realized. Hopefully no one died yet. When he got to Sakura's room he found her hunched over her desk. She was too distracted to notice him over her shoulder.

"Feeling better?" He asked, giving her hair a light tug. She jumped before folding her arms over her desk, poorly hiding whatever she was looking at.

"What are you doing?"

"It's nothing."

"Then why are you keeping it from me?" He reached over her in an attempt to find out what she was up to, but she picked it up and held it firmly to her chest. A small, worn out notebook peeked out from her grasp. What really made him curious was the embarrassed blush on her face.

"Sakura, let me see."

"No!"

"Why not?" He thought he saw her get redder.

"You're going to laugh at me," she mumbled.

"If I say I won't will you show me?"

"No."

"Just show me it!" He took a step towards her and she turned to flee. It didn't take long to catch her. He wrapped both arms around her, stopping her in her tracks, and tried to pry her hands off the damn thing.

"Sasuke!" She pulled it closer to her.

"I promise I won't laugh."

"Let go!"

"Not until I see it." He felt her body sag in defeat.

"Fine. Don't laugh!" She let go and ran out of his arms. She refused to look at him, her head was bowed in embarrassment. He was more focused on the page in front him to notice. It looked like a list.

As he read each word he felt his emotions battling within him. He was reading Sakura's bucket list. He could see her growing up through her words and through her crayon scrawl transitioning to a more eligible pencil script. Her simple and innocent wishes tore a void in his heart, some more than others.

_Get a kitty._

_Learn to swim._

**_Play the piano._**

_Make lots of friends._ Her desire to protect others from grief stole that from her very early on in her life. He could only imagine how lonely she must have felt when she made that selfless decision at such a young age.

**_Plant a tree._**

_See a real tiger._

_Go camping._

_Be a doctor like daddy._ Would she be able to accomplish this dream? She wanted to save lives like her father, yet she might never get a chance to do the good she wants to do.

_Get married like mommy and daddy._ This was also written in crayon. She probably wrote this before she realized she was sick. Had she given up on this?

**_Fall in love._** Seeing the line through this one made him feel a happiness he never felt before along with a suffocating sadness. The sadness that Sakura wanted to prevent him from feeling. The reason why she isolated herself.

**_Talk to Sasuke._** This was most likely after he unknowingly saved her.

_Go to the beach._

_See a meteor shower._

_Get Fugaku oji-san to smile._ He'd like to see it too.

_Dance in the rain._

_See Sasuke really smile._

_Watch the sunset with Sasuke._

_Make Sasuke happy._

Seeing that she has thought of him made him happy beyond words. But this just reminds him of how little time she has and he just wanted to punch the wall. The last one kept echoing in his mind. She was the one dying, yet she wanted to make sure he was happy.

_This isn't fair._

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" He swallowed the large lump in his throat. He brought her back into his arms, burying his nose in her hair.

"You've never been to the beach?" She shook her head slowly.

"Papa took me to the pool once when I was really little and I fell into the deep end. He's never taken me anywhere near big bodies of water since."

"I'll take you one day."

"Really?"

"Anywhere you want. We can do anything you want." _Anything you ask._

"Thank you…I love you, Sasuke," she buried her face into his chest and he pulled her closer, never wanting to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>What's on your bucket list?<strong>

**Any suggestions on what I should add to Sakura's?**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


	11. Chapter 11

Snow fell delicately from the clouded sky. In Sasuke's opinion, it was too cold to be out, but Sakura wanted to. They decided to take Hachi with them and now they were heading into town for a walk. Even though she had a long coat, gloves, a scarf, and even earmuffs, Sasuke still held her close. Better to be safe than sorry.

In town, Christmas decorations were hung everywhere, invoking the holiday spirit. Every lamppost had a wreath and garland. Lights were strung on all the trees. Each shop was festively decorated, ready for the upcoming holiday and for business to boom. Hachi stopped occasionally to sniff at a pole or a tree, giving Sakura an excuse to peer through the windows and enjoy the upcoming holiday cheer. Hachi stopped once again, but this time outside a pet store, pushing his nose into the glass to get a whiff of the pups on display. All the little fur balls gathered, yipping and putting their forelegs against the glass.

"Oh Sasuke, look, they're so cute," she lifted her hand to the glass and the pups followed excitedly, some attempting to lick her hand through the glass. Their tails wagged madly as they jumped all over each other to get front and center, making her laugh softly.

"Want to go in?" He asked her, to which she eagerly nodded her head.

"Welcome. Oh, Sakura-chan, how are you dear?" A middle aged woman greet them from behind the counter.

"Hello, Misaki-san, I'm doing well. Do you mind if we play with the pets?"

"Of course not. And who is this handsome young man? Your boyfriend?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows at them. Their cheeks were already red from the cold so it was hard to tell if they were blushing or not. The woman chuckled anyway and waved them off.

"I'm just teasing, now go on, these little rascals have been bored all day. They're practically bouncing off the walls with all that restrained energy."

"Thank you, Misaki-san." They went to the puppies on display first. Sakura pulled one over the wall keeping them from escaping and held it against her chest. Sasuke reached into the litter and petted whichever one that met his hand.

"You're so soft and cute," she said to the creamy white pup as she rubbed its belly. Sitting at her feet, Hachi let out a low whine, which made her laugh and put the little cutie back. She knelt down to give her silly dog a hug.

"Don't worry, Hachi, you'll always be my favorite. Come on, how 'bout we find you a new toy?" With one last pat on the head she led him to the dog toys. Sasuke followed after extracting his arm from the pile of fur. Hachi opted for a new bone instead of a toy. They made their way through the store, playing with the eager pups and kittens.

"Why didn't you ever get a cat?" Sasuke asked as she cuddled with a striped, gray kitten, while stroking a fiery one in his own arms.

"Sadly, Papa's allergic to them, but it's okay. I have Hachi and Tsurara and I come here sometimes to see the cats."

They returned to the counter, where Misaki rung up Hachi's bone. As they walked out the door, they noticed familiar faces just about to walk pass them. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Karin stopped just in front of them. They looked as surprised as they did to see each other. Sakura's surprise quickly turned to unease, causing her eyes to shift anywhere but at them.

"What a drag." Even though it was muttered under his breath, it was too quiet not to hear him. Shikamaru obviously didn't want to deal with the drama that was about to unfold.

"Um...hello, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san." Hinata said, hoping to break the awkward silence. Sakura only gave a mumbled "hi" without even looking up. Her discomfort was quite clear. Sasuke held her hand, giving her some comfort.

"We're about to go eat. Do you guys want to join us?" Naruto had a hopeful look in his eyes. Maybe they could all start again with Sakura this time. Sakura wanted to say yes for Sasuke's sake. And Sasuke was going to decline for Sakura's sake. Before either of them could voice their decision, Karin cut in.

"I am not hanging out with her," she pointed at Sakura, who flinched away "Sasuke can come, but not her." Most of them were shocked she has the gall to say that so directly and more than a little upset by her treatment.

"Karin-"

"I'm with Karin." Naruto's angry shout was stopped cold by Ino. At this point Sasuke has had enough and so did Hachi. He's normally well behaved and friendly, but at his mistress' clear distress he was anything but. His lips pulled back into a vicious snarl as he crouched. A deep growl rumbled in the air, making the two girls step back a bit. Sasuke had half a mind to sic him on them, but that wouldn't help Sakura feel any better.

"Hachi," his voice cracked like a whip in the quiet night "they're not worth it. Let's go, Sakura." He held her by her shoulder and turned them back in the direction came. Hachi waited until the last minute to let up, turning his head away from them slowly while still growling.

"Sasuke! Wait!"

"Don't bother, Naruto!" Sasuke didn't even stop to answer him. He wanted to get away from all of them as fast as he could before he did something illegal. Their words shouldn't have mattered, but he knew they hurt Sakura anyway. He was not going to let them belittle her right in front of him and especially not right in her face.

Naruto watched them walk out of sight before he whirled around pinning Karin and Ino with blazing eyes.

"What is your problem?" Karin stood her ground and crossed her arms.

"I already told you. I'm not hanging around that freak."

"She's a loser and she dragged Sasuke down with her," Ino wouldn't back down either.

"You guys are not above her and you're being complete bitches right now. Sasuke doesn't like either of you, get over it! And I know for a fact that he wants to be with Sakura," he stomped away immediately, not giving them the chance to bitch out whatever excuse they could bring up. Hinata went after him, in hopes of calming him down.

"Troublesome. I'm out of here." Shikamaru walked away and Chouji followed him.

"Where are you going?" Ino called after them.

"Away from here. I could care less who Sasuke dates, but you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"You guys are being childish, Ino. Sakura never did anything to deserve that kind of treatment," Chouji was disappointed in his friend. It's not like her to behave this way.

"So you're siding with her?!"

"We're not siding with anyone, but it's Sakura that I sympathize," with that the two boys went on their way home, leaving two very pissed girls in the cold.

* * *

><p>"Don't let it bother you, Sakura." Both of them had time to calm down by the time they made it to Sakura's room.<p>

"I know it shouldn't, but maybe it's because they're your friends that I want to be accepted." He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"It's not your fault. Ino and Karin are taking their anger out on you because of me."

"I've always known that any girl you chose would face many obstacles in being with you."

"Do you regret it? Us?" It pained him more than he thought it would to say it. She faced him directly, looking at him with such intense, raw emotions in her eyes.

"Never. I love you, Sasuke. That I know without a doubt. I'd never regret loving you. Before this, just seeing you kept me going, but now, with you here next to me, I've never felt more alive." Her tearful declaration spread a warmth greater than any fire throughout his entire being. In that moment he knew that he loved her. He jumped right into the deep end without hesitation, wanting to drown with her in the pure love they felt to their very core. She came willingly into his embrace, foreheads pressed together as they lost themselves in each other's half lidded gaze. Bangs tickling, noses brushing, breaths mingling. It was perfect.

"I love you, Sakura. More than anything." _Completely, utterly perfect._

"Sasuke..." Her tears fell in joy, but also sorrow. How easily would both their hearts shatter when her time came? But despite her dark thoughts, her lips bloomed into a blissful smile. His lips descended so tenderly over hers.

_Please, God, make time stop._

* * *

><p><strong>I can't seem to get through one chapter without tearing up.<strong>

**Still got the canon feels XD**

**Do you think it's moving too fast?**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


	12. Chapter 12

"Ka-san." His mother turned to him as he stood in the kitchen doorway.

"What is it, sweetie?" She asked, wiping her hands on a dish cloth.

"I invited Sakura over for dinner tomorrow." Mikoto's face lit up before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh that's wonderful, dear. When is she coming over? What do you think I should make? Does she have any food allergies? Oh, I have to clean the house!" She looked ready to bolt to her cleaning closet, which was ridiculous. The house was as spotless as it could get and he told her so.

"It wouldn't hurt to clean it again. Your girlfriend is coming over!" Sasuke couldn't tell if she was really excited or panicking, probably a bit of both.

"It'll be fine, Ka-san. And make whatever you want, Sakura won't mind."

"But-"

"Sasuke." Both mother and son were startled by the unexpected interruption. Fugaku and Itachi stood behind them. Mikoto rushed forward to give her other baby a hug.

"Welcome home, Itachi. How is school?" Itachi hugged her back and smiled playfully.

"Fine, like it is every week you call."

"Don't sass me young man. I'm your mother I'm allowed to coddle and wake you at six in the morning." She emphasized her point by pinching his cheek. Itachi just shrugged off his mother's crazy antics.

"Sasuke, come with me." Seeing as Itachi and Mikoto were distracted, Fugaku took this chance to get Sasuke alone. He led them to his study. Fugaku sat at his cluttered desk and Sasuke hesitantly took a seat in front of him.

"Is something wrong, Tou-san?"

"Lately your mother has been chattering about you having a girlfriend and since Sakura is apparently coming to dinner I'm guessing it's her." Sasuke nodded slowly, not really understanding where this was going.

"Do you understand the situation you're putting yourself in?"

"If you mean Sakura's condition, then yes, I understand completely." Did his father have a problem with his relationship with Sakura?

"Then you realize that she has very little time left. That both of you are setting yourselves up for a significant amount of emotional turmoil."

"I know what's at stake and I've already decided to stay by Sakura's side. She deserves her happiness even if it is temporary." His father stared him down for a while before sighing.

"If it was any other patient I'd tell you to break it off now."

"Tou-san?"

"I've been her doctor since the day she was admitted. It's hard not to care when the child has been through so much for so long. Sakura is loved by many at the hospital. Even in her condition she brings hope for others like her." Sasuke could easily picture Sakura encouraging others to look forward to their future even though she wouldn't have one.

"She used to talk about you, Sasuke. She told me about what you did for her years ago and how you gave her hope. Before that she was always sad and unresponsive, but after, we could see a lot of improvement in her health." Sasuke had no idea how much of an impact he had on Sakura until now. He was glad he was able to help her in some way, but what could he do now?

"I know she isn't responding to treatment anymore, but isn't there anything else you can do for her, Tou-san?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. We're doing the best we can, but don't get your hopes up. That's the last thing either of you need now."

"What do you mean?" Wasn't hope the reason why Sakura was hanging on to her life?

"Truthfully, Sakura has been cured before, but," Fugaku put his hand up to silence Sasuke "it came back not long after. Her hopes for a normal life has been crushed several times. I don't think she wants to feel that despair again."

"How many times did that happen?" How many times did she fall back into despair over it? How many times did this disease take away Sakura's dreams? How much more does she have to suffer because of it?

"Four times," his father told him somberly. "You can't imagine the strain this has put on her and her father. I don't want you to go through this pain, Sasuke, but you can make your own choices. I just wish both of you wouldn't have to suffer because of your happiness."

"I love her, Tou-san. It's worth it if I can spend these last moments with her." There were so many emotions being tossed back and forth between, but the one Sasuke saw most clearly in his fathers's eyes was a warmth he rarely showed so openly.

"I'm proud of you, son."

* * *

><p>"Do I look okay?" Sakura fidgeted with the skirt of her cream dress, covered partially by a soft brown sweater cardigan. Black stockings stretched up her legs and her feet adorned matching brown, low heeled boots.<p>

"You look beautiful," Sasuke reassured her, taking her hand away from her dress and pressing an encouraging kiss on her knuckles. _Always so beautiful._

"Don't be nervous."

"I can't help it. Do you think they'll like me?" Her blush only made her insecurity cute.

"My father already likes you. Ka-san and Itachi are easier to win over. Don't worry, they'll love you," he pushed a lock of hair away from her face and ran his thumb across her heated cheek.

"Let's go, they're eager to meet you." She nodded and quickly put her coat and scarf on. The drive there was pleasantly silent and cozy with the heat blasting, but it didn't compare with the warmth of their interlocked fingers. The front door of Sasuke's house burst open before they even got out of the car.

"Sasu-chan, hurry and get in!" Sakura laughed at her enthusiasm, liking her instantly.

"Oh Sasuke, you never told me how beautiful she is! You have such lovely hair, dear." Sakura blushed and swallowed the tiny lump in her throat. Her hair was always a sensitive topic, but she loved it nonetheless.

"Thank you," she replied earnestly.

"Let me take your coat, dear," Mikoto ushered them into the living room, where Itachi sat reading. He stood to greet her.

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura. Tell me, what do you see in Sasuke?" Sakura laughed off the question and returned his sentiments. Sasuke didn't find as amusing.

"Itachi..." He warned.

"I'm kidding you little idiot. I'm happy for you," Itachi said while flicking Sasuke's forehead. He swatted it away in return but missed.

"Good luck with him, Sakura." With that Itachi left to help his mother in the kitchen.

"Still feeling nervous?" He asked with that I-told-you-so tone. She shook her head, smiling sheepishly.

"No, you were right."

"Sasu-chan, Sakura-chan! Dinner's almost ready, why don't you two take a seat." They did as she requested. Fugaku was already at the head of the table reading the paper.

"How are you, Sakura?" He asked as he stood up. He welcomed the affectionate hug from the daughter he never had. He sagged in defeat and brought a hand to her head. It tugged at his heart the first time she called him "oji-san."

"I'm fine, Fugaku oji-san," and it still did now. And he couldn't save her.

"Fugaku, why didn't you tell me you knew Sakura? And why haven't I met her until now?" Mikoto and Itachi came in setting food and utensils in front each seat.

With her hands now free she placed them on hips, waiting for an explanation.

"Calm down, dear, I didn't know it was her coming over until the day before. Sakura's father and I work in the same hospital, we've known each other for years. I've also been her doctor for many years," he said while placing a supportive hand on Sakura's shoulder, to which she gave an appreciative smile.

"Oh so you're father's a doctor as well," Mikoto mused as they all sat down "what about your mother, dear? Is she a doctor too?"

Surprisingly, it was Sasuke and his father that froze up at her words instead of Sakura. Sasuke has never asked her about her mother because he figured she died and he didn't want to upset her if she wasn't ready to talk about it.

"I never knew my mother. She died after I was born, but I know she was a veterinarian." She replied softly. Mikoto's chopsticks clattered against the table and she brought a hand to her mouth.

"Oh I'm so sorry, dear, I didn't mean to you upset you!" She tried to find something to say, something to change the subject, but she was still berating herself for not asking Sasuke about Sakura's family beforehand.

"It's alright, you didn't know. Please, I don't want this to be awkward," Sakura said after seeing all their uncomfortable features around the table.

"Oh no, darling, that's my fault. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Dinner went pretty smoothly after that, except for an occasional question that hit some nerves. Sakura, Sakura, and Fugaku did their best to appear normal whenever one came up. Sakura felt guilty inside though. She liked Mikoto and Itachi, she liked them a lot. It didn't feel right giving them vague answers and half-truths. Not even a day and she was already attached. To Mikoto's vibrant personality and to Itachi's gentle warmth. She felt wanted and loved, but it would hurt them and that just opens up more room for regret in her heart.

"What should I do?" She asked herself, taking in each person in this wonderful family that welcomed her so readily.

_What can I do?_

Because she didn't think she was strong enough to pull away first.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year! At least I hope it's happy after reading this.<strong>

**Anybody else have resolutions they're probably not going to keep? **

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


End file.
